Miał być ślub
by urashike
Summary: Tak. Yoruichi Shihōin wychodzi za mąż! I nie za Urahare Kisuke według opinii powszechnej... Dałabym M dla samej końcówki ale... d COMMENTS PLZ


Dobra. A więc to moja pierwsza fanfikcja - Więc się nie gniewajcie. Mimo, że to nie jest coś EKSTRA SUPER itd to włożyłam w to serce. Urayoru to moje OTP ! Uważam Urahare i Yoruichi za niezwykłą parę, która może mieć naprawdę barwną przeszłość. I uważam, że zasługują na trochę więcej uwagi :D i apeluje do całego NARODU POLSKIEGO : ludzie nie bójcie się pisać ! nawet jeśli nie jesteście w tym dobrzy to warto! Robicie to dla swoich ulubionych postaci i par :)! A więc do dzieła!

(tak btw to miałam problemy z załadowaniem tej fikcji więc proszę o docenienie trudu xd - pot był haha)

P.S Gomenasai za błędy :/

* * *

Miał być ślub…

Urahara x Yoruichi

Yoruichi obudziła się wcześnie rano przy tym otwierając leniwie prawe oko. Aby ustalić swoje położenie rozejrzała się dookoła. Niebieskie ściany, abstrakcyjne obrazy, szafa sięgająca sufitu. Dywan usiany ubraniami w nieładzie. Zielone firanki okalające okno, doniczka z petuniami, które aż krzyczały o wodę na parapecie. W rogu biurko z telewizorem plazmowym i komputerem Sony. Półki wypełnione książkami(przeważnie historycznymi) i ramkami do zdjęć. Podsumowując… dość dużeee mieszkanie. Ze skrzypnięciem łóżka przekręciła się na lewy bok. Koło niej leżał okryty do połowy kołdrą, wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach. Horuse normalnie o tej godzinie jeszcze spał. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała mężczyznę w czoło.

Tak.

Yoruichi Shihōin wychodzi za mąż! I nie za Urahare Kisuke (według opinii powszechnej). Kisuke i Yoruichi zawsze czuli do siebie coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń ale żadne z nich nie potrafiło tego okazać. Przynajmniej się bało... Yoruichi poznała Horuse na przyjęciu urodzinowym Inoue. Był zaproszony jako „stary przyjaciel brata" _dobre, nie?._ Akurat wtedy Urahara mocno się rozchorował i musiał zostać w domu. Dziewczyna była zmuszona pójść sama. I tak to się zaczęło. Horuse zapraszał ją do kina i ekskluzywnych restauracji. A pewnej nocy nawet do swojego domu…

Leżała oparta na ręce pochłonięta w swoich myślach:

-_ No Yoruichi od dzisiaj już nie będziesz Shihōin… – _Przez głowę przeleciał jej obraz Kisuke. Potrząsnęła głową. Ostatnio coraz częściej to się zdarzało. Jakby czuła coś w rodzaju wyrzutów sumienia… Nagle usłyszała cichy jęk.

_Oho! Wstaje!_

Horuse przeciągnął się nie ruszając z miejsca. Ewidentnie nie miał zamiaru się budzić. Yoruichi pomyślała, że musi nakłonić go do działania, za cztery godziny biorą ślub do cholery! Muszą przecież wszystko przygotować! Zbliżyła się do niego z chytrym uśmieszkiem:

- Oooooiii~! Horusee….. **WSTAWAJ LENIU!** – ostatnie słowa krzyknęła mu do ucha. Biedny chłopak podskoczył i spadł z łóżka na ziemię.

- ała… A już tak mile zaczęłaś… – westchnął. Ciemnoskóra zaczęła się głośno śmiać.

- Jak byś mógł, to przespałbyś nawet nasz ślub, jesteś dosłownie jak… - ugryzła się w język. Dobrze wiedziała, że Horuse nie lubił kiedy wspominała o Kisuke. W sumie w ogóle go nie lubił. Od pierwszego spotkania ze sobą rywalizowali. Nie była pewna ale to był chyba mały objaw zazdrości. Choć trzeba przyznać, że ich przepychanki zawsze wyglądały dość komicznie.

- Ach. Ale proszę cię, następnym razem nie wrzeszcz tak głośno bo ogłuchnę… – uśmiechnął się spokojnie. Jego uśmiech zdecydowanie różnił się od Urahary, był spokojny ale bez żadnej refleksji. Kisuke w swoim oddawał wszystkie uczucia i ekspresje. Jak ludzie potrafią się różnić.

-No dobrze dobrze nie gniewaj się… – pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek sprawiając, że mężczyzna lekko się zarumienił, po czym rzuciła w niego czarnym garniturem. Sama zaś wyskoczyła spod pościeli. Yoruichi ubrała się w jeansy i koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Następnie porwała ubrania i rzeczy potrzebne do ceremonii.

- Idę do Orihime. Obiecała mi pomóc w przygotowaniach. – puściła oko do narzeczonego, pozostawiając Horuse ocierającego zmęczone oczy.

* * *

- Urahara-dono to twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka! Nawet nie wiesz jak ją zranisz kiedy nie zjawisz się na jej własnym ślubie! – Tessai próbował nakłonić szefa do zmiany zdania. Widząc jego upartą minę, westchnął.

- A co będzie za różnica jak będę czy nie? W końcu ty idziesz na ślub! Powiesz, że dostałem grypę i straszna zaraza panuje w całym sklepie... Ręce mi się trzęsą… Szafa na mnie spadła i mam złamaną nogę… masz tematów do wyboru od groma! – Urahara widocznie był zdenerwowany, już trochę spokojniejszym tonem dodał - a poza tym… ten cały _Horuse~_ mnie nie trawi. No… Ja też go nie kocham… ale… Ach. Po prostu będzie lepiej jak mnie tam nie będzie…

Tessai spojrzał na Urahare z lekkim wyrzutem. Często nie rozumiał zachowania i sposobu postępowania swojego szefa. Kisuke to była osoba o bardzo zmiennym charakterze. Ale wiedział jedno, że uczucia które żywił do Yoruichi Shihōin nigdy się nie zmienią.

- Urahara-dono… tak się zastanawiam…

- Co?

- Doszedłem do wniosku dlaczego panna Yoruichi wychodzi za mąż. - sklepikarz podniósł prawą brew z ironią do góry. Tessai odbierając to za sygnał ciągnął dalej:

- Uważam, że doszło do tego tylko z jednego powodu, obydwoje, ty i Yoruichi baliście się powiedzieć drugiej osobie co naprawdę czuje ta pierwsza. Uparcie niszczyliście jakiekolwiek czułości między wami. Nie chcieliście zrujnować waszej przyjaźni… – nie dokończył zdania gdyż Kisuke wybuchnął złością i sarkastycznym śmiechem:

- DOBRE! HAHA! Ja niczego **nigdy** do niej nie czułem. Jesteśmy **tylko** przyjaciółmi… i **tyle**… **KONIEC! **W-wogóle skąd ci przychodzą do głowy takie pomysły?!...

Teraz wydarzyło się coś czego blondyn nigdy nie spodziewałby się ze strony tak opanowanej osoby jak Tessai.

- PROSZĘ NIE WCISKAĆ MI KITU! Każdy podziela moje zdanie! Myślisz, że tego nie widać!? Byliście zawsze nierozłączni! Kiedy tylko coś jej się stało stawałeś na głowie żeby tylko doszła do siebie! Kiedy nie było jej w pobliżu byłeś zawsze ponury i zamyślony! Dobrze znam twoje uczucia do panny Shihōin! Więc jeszcze raz proszę nie udawać jakby wcale tak nie było! – Tessai złapał Kisuke za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie dysząc ze wściekłości **– A więc… Urahara-dono. Albo pójdziesz na ślub sam. Albo wyrwę ci nogi z dupy… i zabiorę ze sobą jako prezent ślubny – z Pańską czapką na szczycie. **

Tessai ostanie słowa wycedził powoli podkreślając znaczenie każdego. Biorąc pod uwagę najbardziej zdanie: „…wyrwę ci nogi z dupy…". Nastąpiła zupełna cisza. Kisuke miał przerażone oczy. _EEE?! To na pewno Tessai?!_ Po chwili speszony własnym zachowaniem spuścił wzrok na ziemie. Tessai widząc reakcje szefa odchrząknął i powiedział spokojnym tonem:

- Urahara-dono, próbuję ci tylko uzmysłowić, że… że powinieneś powiedzieć Yoruichi-san co do niej czujesz. I mówię to jako twój stary przyjaciel a nie pracownik. – ku swemu zdziwieniu usłyszał odpowiedź:

- Jakby to było takie łatwe. Znam Yoruichi na wylot! Pewnie by mnie wyśmiała. Jeszcze dzisiaj jest ślub, a to dopiero byłaby zabawa… – Tessai zniknął z pokoju lecz po chwili wrócił z wyprasowanym, nowym czarnym garniturem.

- Urahara-dono nalegam. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszaćale… - Kisuke podszedł do garnituru i wziął głęboki wdech. Po chwili ciszy odezwał się weselszym tonem:

- Dzięki Tessai. Przepraszam, jestem idiotą… Ty to jednak potrafisz wszystkiemu zaradzić.

* * *

- Sssss! – Yoruichi syknęła. Orihime zrobiła zatroskaną minę.

- Przepraszam Yoruichi-san, nie chciałam żeby zabolało…

- Nie to ja przepraszam… po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego typu „urządzeń"… – Spojrzała ostrożnie na swoje odbicie w lustrze. To już piąta biała spinka w jej fioletowych włosach. Mimo własnego krytycznego wzroku obróciła się z zadowoleniem w prawo i w lewo.

- Hm… wiesz co Inoue? Jeszcze w życiu chyba lepiej nie wyglądałam! – Orihime odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem. Po chwili spojrzała na zegarek. Za dwadzieścia druga. Zdążyły. Inoue zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na siebie.

- Ojej Yoruichi-san! Ja jeszcze nie ubrana! Wybacz ale muszę się przebrać. Mogłabyś skończyć beze mnie? Zostały tylko dwie spinki.

- Nie martw się tak Inoue! Leć!

Dziewczyna pobiegła na dół. Ciemnoskóra kobieta została sama ze swoim odbiciem w lustrze jako towarzystwo. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Dziś rano była taka szczęśliwa ze swojego ślubu a teraz ma małe wątpliwości. W końcu jej życie przewróci się do góry nogami. Nie będzie mogła wychodzić na parę miesięcy z domu. Rzadko kiedy zmieni się w kota. Praktycznie kontakty z wieloma osobami zostaną ucięte. Horuse nie wie przecież nic o Shinigamich! A w szczególności o niej samej! Najgorsze jest to, że ona jest od niego co najmniej dwa wieki starsza… A co jeśli kiedyś będą chcieli mieć dziecko?! Jej myśli przerwało stukanie do drzwi. Z początku myślała, że to Orihime ale zamiast usłyszeć cichy słodki głosik, zastała męski i trochę nerwowy:

- Eeee… Yoruichi-san? Można? ... – zza drzwi wychyliła się jasna głowa. Szare oczy spoglądały na nią z nieśmiałością.

- O Kisuke! Wyszedłeś w końcu z ciemnych zakątków swojego sklepu, co? – odpowiedziała kocim uśmiechem – Jak już tu jesteś to chodź i do czegoś się przydaj a nie będziesz stać jak kołek. – Blondyn posłusznie zbliżył się do przyjaciółki. Odebrał od niej białe spinki i zaczął powoli i z uwagą przypinać w jej miękkie włosy. Kobieta nie wiedząc czemu czuła jak jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Yoruichi zmierzyła go patrząc w lustro od stóp do głów. – _Cholera!_ – Kisuke wyglądał tak **seksownie** w czarnym garniturze! Jak kompletnie inna osoba. Bez zarostu i swojego codziennego ubioru... inna osoba… dawny Kisuke. Ugryzła się w dolną wargę. Akurat wtedy Urahara skończył zadanie.

- Gotowe… - mruknął.

- Dzięki... – poczuła wzrok przyjaciela na jej plecach. Parsknęła.

- Zboczeniec! – odpowiedzi którą usłyszała nigdy by się nie spodziewała. Zawsze jest coś typu: „każdy by się gapił, twoje piersi wychodzą po prostu poza kadr." lub „a co ? przeszkadza ci to?":

- …Wyglądasz naprawdę pięknie Yoruichi-san. –zmarszczyła brwi. Dobrze słyszała? Urahara Kisuke pochwalił jej wygląd wprost?! Żadne zboczone i zgryźliwe podteksty?!... Kisuke?! Zadowolona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-A co! Jak ma się kogoś takiego jak Inoue to od razu wygląda się inaczej.

-Aha… - blondyn miał poważną a zarazem smutną minę.

- Kisuke… coś się stało? – odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza. Urahara wlepił wzrok w pustą przestrzeń.

- Ja… ja tylko chciałem… - zamknął oczy. Czemu miał przez to przechodzić? Że dał się namówić Tessaiowi. _Debil_. Przygryzł dolną wargę. –_ Powiedz to, no już! – _wziął głęboki wdech – _Cholera. _

_- _Wiem że to nie najlepszy moment ale… Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć… to co nie potrafiłem przez całe moje życie. – Wyrzucił z siebie. Yoruichi popatrzyła na niego oniemiała.

- Yoruichi-san… Uwierz mi, że naprawdę cieszę się z twojego ślubu. Jestem szczęśliwy, że jest osoba na świecie, która potrafi cię uszczęśliwić. W przeciwieństwie do mnie… - wziął jeszcze większy oddech. Czemu to tak ciężko przechodzi mu przez gardło? Ona się żeni! Będzie mu przynajmniej łatwiej potem… - …Cieszę się, że wychodzisz za Horuse. To naprawdę wspaniały facet, choć ja go tam nie miłuję... Jest odpowiedzialny i dobry. Pracowity i uczciwy… - „_i głupi" _dodał w myślach - Podsumowując jego charakter to duszą i ciałem moje przeciwieństwo hehe… – zaśmiał się nerwowo. Zaczął drapać się w tył głowy. Typowa dla niego reakcja. Kiedy skończył, już z trochę większą odwagą spojrzał Yoruichi w oczy.

-Chciałem żebyś wiedziała, że wszystkie chwile spędzone z tobą zawsze będą najlepszymi w całym moim (wbrew wszystkiemu) długiemu życiu… Dopiero teraz kiedy nasze drogi się rozchodzą… Uświadomiłem sobie, że nieważne jak ciężko jest mi się z tym pogodzić ja Ciebie…– w tej chwili drewniane drzwi otworzyły się z impetem niemal wypadając z zawiasów. Do pokoju wpadła zdyszana Inoue.

- Yoruichi-san! Musimy już…! - ku jej zaskoczeniu w pomieszczeniu stał Urahara. Na przywitanie skłoniła się nisko.

-Urahara-san jak miło pana widz…!

-Dzieńdoberek Orihime~! Już się zmywam~! – odwrócił twarz w stronę Yoruichi – ...szczęścia życzę Yoruichi-san. – dodał te słowa z lekkim smutkiem w głosie. Po chwili, Kisuke zniknął z pokoju zostawiając dziewczyny same. Yoruichi jeszcze zobaczyła jak blondyn gryzie swoją dolną wargę przy tym zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Kisuke…

* * *

Urahara otworzył drzwi od sklepu. Kiedy dostał się do sierotka pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Szybko zdjął ubranie omal je nie rozrywając i włożył swój tradycyjny zielony ubiór. Ze złością kopnął czarny garnitur w kąt. Począł wyrywać sobie włosy i walić głową w ścianę.

- Debil, debil, D.E.B.I.L! – krzyczał – Nie mogłeś wymyśleć czegoś lepszego co nie?! _„…wszystkie chwile spędzone z tobą zawsze będą najlepszymi w całym moim życiu…"_ co to ma być!? Z jakiej telenoweli to wziąłeś?!– Jego pięści zacisnęły się kurczowo do czerwoności. Opanowawszy trochę emocje upadł na kolana opierając czoło o ścianę. Kiedy trochę ochłonął z trudem podniósł się i powlókł nogi do materaca, lądując twarzą na poduszce. Odruchowo popatrzył na okrągły zegar na regale. Już powinno być dziesięć minut po ślubie. Westchnął głęboko.

- …Wszystkiego najlepszego młodej parze… - Podsunął sobie poduszę pod brodę. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego ale poczuł, że robi mu się mokro pod powiekami. Zmarszczył czoło i obrócił się z brzucha na plecy.

- …nie… to raczej… Najlepszego Yoruichi-san…

Powoli zamknął ciężkie powieki wyobrażając sobie swoją drogą przyjaciółkę w białej sukni. Jej uśmiech, dotyk… Zmęczony wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia położył kapelusz w pasy na twarz i zasnął.

* * *

Obudził się dwie godziny później. Kapelusz w pasy wciąż był na miejscu więc wszystko co Kisuke widział to czerń jego wnętrza. Usłyszał, że coś lub raczej ktoś jest w jego pokoju. Pomyślał, że to Tessai wrócił ze ślubu a teraz się o niego martwi. Ostatecznie nie było go na ceremonii… Nie zdejmując czapki z twarzy odezwał się smutnym tonem:

- Nie przejmuj się mną Tessai. Nic mi nie jest…

Cisza.

- Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły ale… ja pierdziele! Zrobiłem jak powiedziałeś i wyszedłem na totalnego idiotę! Żebyś widział jej minę! Jezus! Siedź i płacz! Umarłbym gdyby w pokoju nie pojawiła się Inoue…! - oniemiał kiedy zamiast niskiego poważnego głosu odezwał się kobiecy i figlarny:

- Mogę cię zapewnić, że to nie Tessai jest na ciebie zły Kisuke. – Urahara podskoczył. Natychmiast zrzucił z siebie czapkę i spojrzał do przodu. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przed jego łóżkiem siedziała fioletowłosa kobieta ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma.

- …! Yoruichi-san… !? – przez jego myśli przebiegło tylko jedno zdanie: „_ja pierdole…"_

Dziewczyna uderzyła go z całej siły w głowę. Blondyn upadł z bólem na materac i zaczął masować swoją biedną czaszkę. Dlaczego ona zawsze go bije?! No tak… przecież to Yoruichi. Kiedy skończył, nie spoglądając na przyjaciółkę zapytał:

- Yoruichi-san co ty tutaj robisz? Z tego co wiem po ślubie jest wesele. A nawet ja jestem w tym zorientowany. Goście będą na ciebie czekać, jeżeli już nie czekają… - Ciemnoskóra znowu wymierzyła cios w obolałą głowę Kisuke.

- AŁAAAA! A to za co? - wykrzyknął. Shihōin miała poważną minę. Teraz była jej kolej do zadawania pytań.

- Czemu? – zapytała krótko ale stanowczo.

Blondyn podniósł jedną brew do góry i zamrugał parę razy. _Hę?_

- „_Czemu"_ - Czemu powiedziałeś to akurat teraz? – powtórzyła.

Jego serce zaczęło walić jak młot. Naturalnie wlepił wzrok w podłogę. Yoruichi uśmiechnęła się na widok jego reakcji. Nie ważne ile minie lat zawsze będzie miał coś z tej ciapy którą kiedyś wzięła do swojego domu. Przybliżyła się do niego i pocałowała w policzek a następnie w usta. Oczy Kisuke zrobiły się wielkie. Kiedy odchyliła głowę zapytał drżącym głosem:

- Yoruichi-s-san! Co ty robisz?! Masz przecież męża i… i… - nie dokończył zdania ponieważ Yoruichi obdarzyła go kolejnym całusem. Z chytrym uśmieszkiem szepnęła:

- Męża?... O czym ty mówisz? Chyba naprawdę z tobą coś nie tak. Może grypa… albo naprawdę szafa cię przygniotła …?– usiadła na jego kolanach, objęła rękoma szyję i oplotła nogami biodra. Na twarzy Kisuke pojawił się wielki rumieniec. Ale serce mu biło! Gdyby ktoś mierzył ilość uderzeń na minutę to on z pewnością pobiłby wszelkie rekordy!... I czemu powtórzyła to samo co on mówił jeszcze dzisiaj rano Tessaiowi?! _No tak mówił to przecież __**jemu**__…_ Już z trochę sroższą miną powiedział:

- Yoruichi-san, nie wygłupiaj się! Nie wiem w co pogrywasz ale… Tak nie można, przecież… – Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego o co chodzi złotookiej.

–… Co żeś ty do cholery narobiła!? – Yoruichi oderwała ręce od jego szyi i udawała jakby ciężko się zastanawia.

- Hrmmm. Eto… Dawno oj~~ dawno temu poznałam takiego kretyna… eee… potem (z tego co pamiętam) to jakieś ponad sto lat temu ten sam idiota wpakował się w duuuże kłopoty. Żal mi go strasznie było więc skończyłam na tym, że uratowałam mu dupę a teraz jestem skazana na jego towarzystwo aż do końca życia.

Urahara zbladł, buzię miał otworzoną do połowy. Yoruichi parsknęła śmiechem ale szybko opanowała się i dodała:

- Jeśli zaś chodzi o dzisiejsze wydarzenia to bardzo proste. Ksiądz prawił kazanie, oczywiście bardzo nudne… A potem zapytał Horuse: czy chcesz … bla, bla za żonę bla, bla, = tak. Z tym samym pytaniem zwrócił się do mnie i po tym całym bla, bla, bla odpowiedziałam po prostu = n.i.e. – przeliterowała ostatnie słowo z wielką ostrożnością pomagając ruchem palców. Kisuke czuł jakby coś rozrywało go od sierotka. Patrzył na Yoruichi przez jeszcze długą chwilę. Tak jakby informacje docierały do niego w zwolnionym tempie. Zamrugał jeszcze parę razy. Nie wiedział jak zareagować… To co mu opowiedziała… _ŻE COOOO?!_

- Yoruichi-san… j-ja…

- Teraz czekam tylko na jedno. – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

-… Nie rozumiem – mruknął już nie zważając na to jak są BLISKO siebie.

- Powiedz to w czym przeszkodziła ci O-ri-hi-me. Bo z tego co się domyśliłam zdania nie skończyłeś – Blondyn otworzył jeszcze szerzej oczy. Przełknął ślinę. – _Czy to naprawdę się dzieje? –_ Jego prawa ręka wbrew własnej woli objęła dziewczynę w pasie.

- Yoruichi-san… wiem że brzmię jak z jakiejś słabej opery mydlanej ale… kocham cię od naszego pierwszego spotkania… i do cholery nie chcę żebyś wychodziła za tego debila… mam w dupie, że jest dobry z historii ale i tak jest kretynem. - złotooka nie czekała długo. Ponownie objęła jego szyję i wargami dotknęła ust.

- Hooo… Ja ciebie też idioto. – pochłonięci w pocałunku upadli na łóżko. Urahara delikatnie przesunął ukochaną pod siebie nie przerywając chwili. Poczuł jak Shihōin odwiązuje pasek od jego ubrania. Jej ciepła ręka spoczęła na jego klatce piersiowej. Sarkastycznym tonem zapytał:

- To już nie wychodzisz za mąż? – Yoruichi musnęła nosem jego policzek.

- Jeśli czas przyniesie to owszem. I z całą pewnością tylko jeśli przed ołtarzem zobaczę kępę potarganych piaskowych włosów, które tak uwielbiam – z nadzieją, że będą uczesane. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się leniwie. Popatrzył w jej wielkie oczy i pocałował czoło a następnie usta. Już nic nie mówiąc obydwoje przytuleni do siebie zapomnieli o całym świecie.

* * *

Mała luka w drzwiach zaczęła się powoli zamykać. Na twarzy Tessaia pojawił się mały niewidoczny uśmiech. Poprawiając swoje stare okulary szepnął do siebie:

- Dobra robota Urahara-dono, dobra robota.

****KONIEC****


End file.
